First comes a unicorn!
by Milkuwoo
Summary: MArriage comes after a unicorn plush!


Can you guess what inspired this fiiiic?~ And no, it's not because of Valentines day...maybe a little. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

* * *

Arthur frowned as he stood in line for the McDonald's workers to take his order. He actually would have never came in here, especially since most of the other senior came here as well, making the place crowded and hot.

But it was Alfred's lunch he was getting and since it was Valentine's Day he kept his chin up and took it. Just because he really didn't get Alfred a present or anything, which made him feel horrible since earlier that day his Freshman boyfriend said he had ,and he quotes, "A present so awesomely awesome that it spews awesome!"

He sighed as he blushed, a cough interrupting his thoughts. He took his order and went back to his school that was a few minutes away from the fast food place. He already got his lunch in his backpack, so he just had to walk to the back where Alfred and he usually hung out, sometimes with friends sometimes alone.

But today he was sure Alfred made everyone find another spot to be at for lunch. He was right of course as he walked up to his spot. Alfred looked up from the notebook in his lap and waved enthusiastically at Arthur.

"Hey Arty!~" He called toward the brit. "Oh my god! Is that McDonalds? Can I have some Arty?" He asked, looking at the bag in Arthur's hands with an expression of longing. Arthur cracked a smile as he sat down next to Alfred.

"I got it for you, git." Arthur replied, handing the bag over to the American. Alfred looked like he was going to cry of complete bliss. He threw his arms over Arthur and hugged the brit close to him.

"Arty you are the best boyfriend ever! This is sooooo much better than my present to you!" He cried, letting Arthur go and digging into his food. Arthur scoffed.

"I doubt that Alfred." He responded, taking out his lunch from Subway. He blushed when Alfred kissed his cheek in gratitude. "Eat your food already idiot." He mumbled, biting into his sandwich.

Alfred smiled at him and ate his burger quickly. He clasped his hands together when he finished and stood up. Arthur looked at him curiously. "I'm going to get your present! Be right back, kay?" With that he ran up the stairs that were near their hangout and disappeared from view.

When Arthur finished his sandwich, Alfred came back carrying a large package that was wrapped, horribly, in pink and red paper. Alfred smiled as he jumped the last couple steps and made his way to Arthur. Arthur stood and met him halfway.

Alfred smiled as he thrust the box towards Arthur, who smiled at Alfred's enthusiasm. He carefully took the box from Alfred and sat on the ground with it in his lap. Arthur carefully unwrapped the present, ignoring Alfred's expectant stare.

Inside the brown box, with much struggle with the tape, was a fluffy purple pillow. Once he lifted it out he smiled at the cuteness and the sheer softness of it.

"It's a pillow. It's a pet. It's a pillow pet!" He heard Alfred sing out. Arthur smiled as he pet the pillow. Alfred smiled back. "I remembered how you like mythical animals, so when I saw that Unicorn pet I knew you needed it!" Alfred explained.

Arthur laughed as he cuddled the pillow." Thank you Alfred…" he motioned Alfred to come to his eye level. Alfred did so, confused.

Arthur smiled as he grabbed the front of Alfred's shirt and kissed him. Alfred kissed him back with much more enthusiasm than before. Once they pulled apart, Alfred pointed down to the box. Arthur looked at it curiously and dug inside, still holding the plush Unicorn close to him.

Again he smiled as he looked at the contents of the box. "Who took these?" He asked raising pictures of himself and Alfred. Alfred smiled as he took one of the pictures from the box. Arthur's eyes widened as he looked at the picture.

"Alfred…." He whispered looking from the picture to his boyfriend. Alfred smiled as he took Arthur's hand and slipped a ring on his Ring finger. Arthur looked up at Alfred and smiled, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Arthur Kirkland of the Kirkland family," Alfred smiled hopefully."Will you marry me?"

Arthur couldn't have said yes quick enough as he hugged the American, the purple and pink Unicorn pillow between them.

* * *

If you guessed Unicorn Pillow pet!~ You were right!~I got one yesterday!~: D


End file.
